


Jesteśmy rodziną

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [112]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: SamKorra:  A/B/O Louis omega i Harry alfa. Moment w szpitalu, gdzie Louis urodził zdrowego synka. Pierwsze chwile z dzieckiem i łzy szczęścia, że wreszcie doczekali się pierwszego malucha.





	

Pierwszym co poczuł były duże, ciepłe palce, które były owinięte dookoła jego dłoni, oraz lekkie pocałunki na niej składane. Jego umysł powoli się rozjaśniał i dotarł do niego cudowny zapach, zapach jego alfy. Próbował uchylić ociężałe powieki, jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Po krótkiej walce, udało się. Początkowo jego wzrok był rozmazany, jednak z każdą chwilą się wyostrzał. W końcu mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć ukochane zielone tęczówki, które błyszczały wpatrując się w niego.   
Poruszył się lekko, od razu tego żałując. Jego ciało było zdrętwiałe i obolałe.   
\- Obudziłeś się – szczęśliwe westchnienie uciekło z ust alfy.  
\- Hej – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.   
\- Jak się czujesz? – ciągle trzymał dłoń omegi.   
\- Obolały – wychrypiał, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Harry to zauważył i od razu podał mu kubek z wodą – Gdzie jest…   
\- Poczekaj, poproszę by go przynieśli – ostatni raz pocałował dłoń szatyna, nim ją puścił i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, wracając kilka sekund później.   
\- Jaki jest? - chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej, nim jego maleństwo zostanie przyniesione.   
\- Idealny – odpowiedział – Silny, zdrowy,…  
\- Duży – przerwał mu Louis.   
\- Tak – przytaknął z cichym śmiechem. Ich maluch był naprawdę duży i wiedzieli, że przez to poród będzie gorszy – Jestem z ciebie dumny – nachylił się nad omegą, całując go w czoło – Tak bardzo cię kocham, sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy – tym razem złożył pocałunek na spierzchniętych wargach Louisa.   
\- Mamusia się obudził – w drzwiach pokoju, pojawiła się uśmiechnięta pielęgniarka, trzymając małe zawiniątko. Podeszła do łóżka, umieszczając maluszka w ramionach omegi. Szatyn czuł jak łzy szczęścia kłują go w oczy, jego synek był perfekcyjny. Tak długo na tę chwilę czekał i w końcu mógł trzymać swoje maleństwo.   
\- Witaj Ed – pocałował czółko chłopca, czując pod wargami ciepłą, delikatną skórę noworodka.  
Harry przyglądał się z zachwytem, dwóm największym miłościom swojego życia.   
*****  
Odetchnął z ulgą, przekraczając próg domu. Cieszył się, że w końcu mógł wyjść ze szpitala i wrócić do siebie z dzieckiem. Zaraz za nim wszedł Harry, niosąc w dłoniach nosidełko, w którym spał Ed. Odłożył ostrożnie nosidełko na ziemię i podszedł do omegi, pomagając mu ściągnąć zimowe odzienie.  
\- Harry – zaśmiał się – Nie jestem ciężko chory, tylko lekko obolały po porodzie. Mogę sam się rozebrać.   
\- Cicho – mruknął, nim cmoknął usta Louisa. Odsunął się od niego, odwieszając kurtkę, nim pozbył się swojej.   
\- Potrzebuję prysznica – stwierdził sięgając po nosidełko z Edem, jednak powstrzymał się widząc groźne spojrzenie swojego alfy.   
\- Poczekaj, przebiorę Eda i położę w kołysce – podszedł do Louisa, obejmując go w pasie, w drugiej dłoni trzymał nosidełko, i wspólnie skierowali się na piętro.  
\- Haz – przewrócił oczami na nadmierną opiekę Stylesa – Dam radę sam wziąć prysznic.  
\- Normalnie tak – zgodził się – Ale jesteś zmęczony i obolały. Chcę mieć na ciebie oko.  
\- W porządku – mruknął niezadowolony – Ale w takim razie poproszę kąpiel.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – pocałował głowę szatyna.  
Doszli do pokoju malucha, gdzie Louis wyciągnął synka z nosidełka, by go przebrać i położyć w kołysce. Harry w tym czasie udał się do łazienki, gdzie przygotował dla nich relaksującą kąpiel.   
*****  
Z rozczuleniem przyglądał się delikatnej twarzy noworodka, którego trzymał w ramionach i karmił. To było coś niesamowitego, przytulać i podziwiać swoje dziecko, które przez dziewięć miesięcy nosił pod sercem. Trzymał małego człowieka, którego stworzył razem z Harrym.  
\- Kocham was – alfa siedział na drugim końcu łóżka, z zachwytem obserwując swojego omegę i syna.   
\- My ciebie też – jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały, gdy przeniósł je na Stylesa.   
\- Dziękuję ci, że mi go dałeś – zbliżył się do Louisa, spoglądając na Eda i głaszcząc jego delikatną główkę.   
\- To nie tylko moja zasługa – ponownie wrócił wzrokiem na malca.   
\- Wiem, ale to ty zrobiłeś najwięcej.  
\- Haz, mógłbyś? – podał Eda alfie, po tym, jak skończył go karmić – Pójdę zrobić herbatę.  
\- Jasne – wziął maluszka, przyciągając go do swojego torsu.   
Louis wyszedł z sypialni, kierując się do kuchni. Czekając aż woda się ugotuje, stał przy oknie, obserwując opadające płatki śniegu. Ed był zimowym dzieckiem, podobnie jak on i Harry. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Kiedy czajnik dał o sobie znać, zalał kubek, w którym leżała torebka, gorącą wodą. Wziął kubek i, ostrożnie, aby się nie poparzyć, wrócił do sypialni. Tam zastał go uroczy widok, który musiał uwiecznić. Harry leżał na plecach, na łóżku. Jego oczy były zamknięte, jedną dłoń miał pod głową, a drugą podtrzymywał malucha, który spał na jego piersi. Dlatego gdy tylko odstawił naczynie na szafkę nocną, sięgnął po telefon, aby zrobić kilka zdjęć.  
Po krótkiej sesji zdjęciowej, podszedł do łóżka, biorąc Eda na ręce.  
\- Co? – to działanie wybudziło alfę.  
\- Czas spać – powiedział, po czym podszedł do kołyski, gdzie położył synka. Następnie skierował się do łóżka, gasząc po drodze światło i gdy tylko wygodnie się ułożył, poczuł jak jego ukochany przysuwa się do niego i owija ramię, dookoła talii.   
\- Jesteśmy rodziną – mruknął do ucha omegi.  
\- Tak, jesteśmy – przytaknął.


End file.
